Dirty Love
by Cayene8
Summary: Sasuke suddenly started to have a bad grades, he participated in the most dangerous fight tournament for revenge and fell in love with a dangerous man, who only wants him for himself. MadaSasu, HashiMada, slight KakaSasu. Rated M for drama, smut, bdsm and kinks.
1. Chapter 1

The black limousine wasn't left unnoticed when it stopped before the Konoha High School. More intriguing than the car, was the man that stepped out of it. The pointy long black hair lined his tall body. One didn't need to have a good eye to notice from his posture and swift elegance of his movement that he was physically well trained.

Younger students watched in awe as he didn't go across the street to the near restaurant but instead casually strolled to the school doors. Opening them he let harsh sunlight lighten up the corridor. Suddenly, someone bumped into him but it didn't move any of his muscles.

"Sasuke?!" the pink-headed girl excitingly exclaimed, blinded by the intense light of Autumn's sunset behind the shadowy figure it has created.

"Not quite," the man said with a deep voice and bypassed Sakura smiling. When she turned around, seeing the Uchiha crest on his back, to ask him who he was and why he looked like her classmate, someone grabbed her wrist.

"Don't. Trust me. He is not the guy you want to know," said the silver haired teacher appearing from the corner.

"But Kakashi-sensei, I noticed he has the Uchiha clan's symbol, he might know where Sasuke is!" Sakura exclaimed furiously still looking after the man that she had mistaken for her classmate, who was bypassing nearly every door.

"Yes, there's no doubt. It is Uchiha Madara," Sakura turned her head to other side and noticed her another teacher, Maito Gai.

"Madara Uchiha?" she asked in confusion.

Kakashi Hatake narrowed his one visible eye piercing the Uchiha with a glare. "Yes, Sasuke's uncle."

Madara stopped before the last door and checked the name plate. Tsunade Senjuu, the principal. He smirked - this woman is nothing like her ancestors. Her family, one of the most prominent ancient clan of fighters in the world and she ended up as a boss in this hole. Completely ignoring the legacy of her great ancestor, Hashirama Senjuu. His arch-nemesis, the only man that posed as a real threat to his business and plans. Madara sighed. But she... What a failure, he thought. He opened them.

Principal's room was surprisingly light for an office. Mainly, because of all the large windows that lined the wall behind. But still, the underpaying of the educational system was like a punch to the face if you looked at how poorly the room was furnished. Still, he greeted her out of sheer vanity. After all, Hashirama used to bring her to the tournaments, when she was little and they were very young, so she wasn't a complete stranger to him. But when she didn't return the tact, Madara just couldn't resist the chance to mock her.

"Looking at your insufficient clothing, I bet they do not even pay you enough, do they?" he taunted her looking at her plunge neckline. Just like her mother Mito, he smiled. However, Tsunade wasn't as amused as he was.

The only thing that did greed him was the old wooden chair before the principal's table which contrasted with her cosy looking blue armchair. And then Tsunade started to bombard him with Sasuke's purposely bad behaviour and skipping school.

A typical Senjuu method, Madara thought to himself. To put you under the pressure, even before you sat in the chair and may it seems like you are drawing the short straw in the conversation. But Madara wasn't stunned by her assertiveness. He was accommodated to this style in many battles he fought against her older relatives. Nonetheless, Senjuu clan was famous because of their tempestuous beginning of fights.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Is it true that my nephew completed the credits acquired to finish the semester?" he deadpanned.

And suddenly there was silence. He surely must have hit the nail on the head. Tsunade opened her mouth to say something to return the odds to her side again. But the older Uchiha got her. She thought he wouldn't know of this loophole in the state's law. Moreover, Sasuke did have great grades, better than all his classmates and the argument about Sasuke's rude behaving was not strong enough. Which made it harder for Tsunade to argue because she knew there wasn't anything else to pinpoint if Sasuke already had all the credits.

"So as far as I am concerned, Sasuke can and will finish the school immediately... and I nearly forgot..."

-.-...-...-...-...-

Pathetic - Madara thought as he left the principal's room with a grin. It was nearly night. One-eye must have send everyone home, including that little girl, who had a crush on Sasuke, Madara guessed with a slight amusement. He didn't see any students around, anymore but he could sense...

"Listen you..." that man stood before the Uchiha, not letting him continue to leave the building.

"Not hiding behind the corners anymore?" he taunted him. At first Kakashi was mentally impressed he could have actually see through his hiding skills but didn't give him the delight to see his emotions.

"I saw you in the tournament, I know that you are the one who taught Sasuke Wing Chun. It is too deadly for Sasuke to use..."

"What tournament? Deadly? But Sasuke is healthy," Madara made the most innocent smile. Of course, he knew what the man really meant but he wasn't letting the opportunity to annoy him pass. Their bodies were literally only inches away and you could feel the tension rising. Kakashi growled.

"However, the health of my nephew does no longer concern you. We are moving to another state and he will study there,"

"As always, a lia-," He drew his hand to his headband.

"Kakashi, that's enough. " Everyone except for Uchiha turned their head to see, surprisingly, Tsunade stepping in. Kakashi met Tsunade's concerned look and reluctantly lowered his hand. Kakashi exchanged last murderous gaze with Madara and made a small step back. Then Madara left the building.

"Did I miss something?" asked Gai when he came with mouth full of udon from the nearby restaurant. Luckily for him, no one was paying attention now.

"What the fuck Tsunade!?" Kakashi never before expressed himself so vulgarly, so it took Tsunade off guard.

"Don't be rude Hatake," Tsunade objected.

"Besides, it would be pointless. He'd already arranged for himself to be Sasuke's legal representative. He can resign Sasuke to another school. Sasuke has enough credits," Tsunade deadpanned.

Kakashi's heart stopped. So it IS true. Suddenly everything started to fall into place – Sasuke's grades getting rapidly worse and participating in illegal street fights for money, then Madara's arrival, Sasuke excelling in all exams - even national, after that – the dreaded tournament and finally this... He must have planned all this!

"Where are you going? You don't stand a chance, if you are planning to fight with him! Even my father had problems with him!" Tsunade exclaimed, when Kakashi started to slowly walk to where Madara went.

"I'm going with you," simply said Gai.

"No, I need to go alone."

When Kakashi didn't stop, Tsunade turned away her head from him and said "Tsssk, believe me, I tried to help your cause with Sasuke as much as I could. But even talking with Uchiha Madara won't do much, if that's what you are up to."

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"I am going to talk to Sasuke, not Madara." With that words Hatake Kakashi left the school.

-.-...-...-...-...-

"So how was it?" a question greeted Madara when he stepped in the apartment.

'What is it with no greeting nowadays?' He proceeded to the large bedroom. In the middle of it there was a king-sized bed and atop of it, his sweet nephew, Sasuke. He was reading a book he gave him, laying on his stomach, facing the wall, so Madara had a nice view on his round ass in black jeans. He wanted to ravish him right there but he chose to play with him a little instead.

"I thought you don't care anymore," stoically said Madara as he sat in the armchair, showing the young Uchiha his back and pouring red wine in the glass, faking the lack of interest.

'Ah, so that's how he wants it,' Sasuke thought. He got up from the bed and wrapped his hands around the elder's back. He leaned his head towards his uncle's neck and placed there soft kisses. Then he withdraw a little and pouted. Madara couldn't resist.

"Ok, ok..." said Madara with a sigh. Sasuke smiled, he knew what strings to pull when he wanted something from his uncle.

"Everything is done as it should be..." he pulled his nephew into his lap. Both facing each other. "...I even talked with your previous mentor," he whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. The long haired Uchiha didn't entirely like his nephew's reaction. He thought his lover wouldn't be fixated on his previous life, but that was comprehensible. He had to live with these people nearly most of his life. And he must have been seeing Kakashi at a daily basis at school and in the training field.

"And what did you told him?" Sasuke whispered, while Madara was stroking his cheek.

"That you like being taken as a slut," he said huskily, mentally laughing at Sasuke's sudden startled facial expression – he got him unprepared. 'Pff, so the bastard is not going to tell me...' pondered Sasuke, as he quickly became aware of Madara's bluff. '...Never mind, I will play along.' He let Madara take off his black turtleneck pullover, while he was still sitting in older man's lap. Dropping it to the floor, he exposed the younger Uchiha's bare pale chest. Then he put his hands on the teen's hips and lifted him a little, so his lips were touching the other's chest. Sasuke held his breath.

"That you like it to be rough," he then bit on his ribs, drawing blood as Sasuke moaned in both pain and pleasure. He wanted to hear more, but restrained himself. There will be a plenty of time to make Sasuke his by marking him. His and his only. So he positioned him between his legs on the big armchair, with the teen on his knees. After that he put a hand on his lover's ass and started to massage it.

"That you want a strong hand to show you the right way." His hand squeezed one buttock hard.

"Mhh, what is so right about being taken by my own uncle?" moaned Sasuke with a devilishly hot smile, as he started to grind against his uncles clothed chest.

"Ah, you might be right on that one, my little." Sasuke exhaled erratically after Madara's choice of addressing him, while still rubbing his half-naked self against the other man. Then Madara lost patience, he could tell by looking at his eyes. His round ass in those thigh jeans, his naked chest against his clothed, the way his eyes blinked when he told him 'my little'... He just couldn't take it anymore...

When fighting, the best thing you ought to do, is not to show your emotions, because it gives away your intentions. But in his mind, he wasn't in a tournament or streets fighting for his life, he was near the man he genuinely loved, and so Sasuke failed to interpret that hungry look miserably. He was very surprised, when Madara threw him across the large bedroom directly into the bed. Roughly. His shoulder hit the wooden headboard painfully. But it seemed his uncle couldn't give a damn, as he landed atop of him and repositioned him, so he was facing the bed.

"But they do say, the forbidden fruit tastes sweetest," Madara said thirstily. He then ripped off Sasuke's jeans and put his legs on Sasuke's, so he couldn't move.

"Shit!" panicked Sasuke.

"Scream however you like. I rented the whole hotel for us. No one will hear you."

He knew he shouldn't... the feeling was still new to him. But then he heard unzipping noise. The image of Madara's nine inches cock popped out in his head and he realised: 'Fuck, that sadist's gonna take me raw!'. With every strength his body could gather in his state of mind, he threw the man off him and sat on the bed. His scared red eyes facing the surprised black ones, only to find out he had a lube in his hand.

"Fuck, sorry..." said Sasuke as he covered his head in his palms. "That was so stupid of me." He felt really ashamed. After what happened in the tournament, he was very jumpy about pain.

"Shh, don't say that, sweetie. It's not your fault," whispered Madara and he touched Sasuke's back carefully. Trying to avoid his hurt shoulder, he pulled him close. 'Fuck, it was I, who was really stupid,' he cursed himself. This was the day Sasuke would leave his past life behind and start a new with him. And he nearly ruined it. 'I need to control myself around him more.'

"Sasuke, my only one, if there is something you don't feel comfortable with, just say 'inarizushi', I will stop right away, ok?" Madara whispered into his nephew's ear, while cooingly stroking his back. But then something unexpected happened. He started to genuinely laugh.

"Fried tofu as a some kind of a safeword?"

"Hey, don't laugh, it's my favourite dish," said Madara laughing.

"But it will be no more, if I started to use it too frequently, ne?" said Sasuke with a little concern in his voice but still laughing.

"Don't worry about that. I've never had surfeit of them," said Madara and kissed Sasuke's forehead. The younger then started to ease his muscles.

'It isn't fair that he is still clothed,' Sasuke thought and he started to strip his uncle's suit. Then he looked at the naked man sitting right next to him. His skin was more tanned than his, but still pale. His fully developed body made Sasuke's look small, but he liked the height difference. They both did.

"So that you don't have to pay for a new one, I'd definitely defile it," Sasuke explained, why he just stripped him.

"I don't care..." He leaned closer to his nephew.

"...as long as I have you." Then he kissed him deeply. Their dancing tongues melted in hot kiss. Madara moved against his dominatingly but daringly and Sasuke gladly returned the favour. While he kept him busy, he slided his lubed fingers to Sasuke's entrance. When there was no negative reaction, he pushed one finger in. Sasuke moaned into Madara's mouth. Then he added the second finger and started scissoring, until he found that little bundle of nerves that made his nephew see stars.

"Shit, this is so good. Don't stop," breathed Sasuke as he broke the kiss. Madara complied and the last finger joined the other two.

"Eager, aren't ya?" said Madara as Sasuke started moving his body against the fingers. Sasuke smirked that insolent smile that would even make a priest question his celibacy. He grabbed the lube, which was laying on the bedside table, smeared plenty of it on his hands and started to massage his uncle's cock.

"With this one around everyone'd be," replied Sasuke. His both hands were moving up and down the nine inches long shaft. He let his thumb circle around the massive tip, while he was still jumping on the fingers that roamed inside him. He stopped, when it was so red and so pumping with need...

"Sometimes I can't comprehend how it can fit," said Sasuke as he was laid down on his back by his lover's strong arms, after he stopped preparing him.

"Mmh, I guess we'll have to try to find out how it is possible," Madara smiled down and positioned his hard cock before Sasuke's entrance. Then he pushed in slowly, earning Sasuke's gasp.

"Oh god, how can you be so thick," hissed Sasuke, when Madara stopped moving, his cock half way through the tight passage. He knew how much he could take now and so he didn't want to break his precious. Not today at least. He will have him begging for it.

Sasuke on the other hand, despite all his insolence, was feeling a bit guilty for not being able to take the endowed man all at once, but at the same time he liked the thought that his lover haven't explored all of him, yet.

When nothing was happening, Sasuke tried to looked down to see, what kept his uncle from moving, but he spotted a sly grin on his face. Something perverted must have come to his mind again – Sasuke smirked. This should be fun.

The long haired man started to move slowly. Sasuke thought it was only for the beginning. But he kept painfully slow pace for too long. And above all, he managed to purposely missing his sweet spot every time.

'Gah, I can't take this anymore,' thought Sasuke. It drove him crazy with need. He wouldn't lie – his cock was already pink and pulsing with need. With this kind of man you can do only one thing - ...

"Please. " ...beg for mercy.

"Please what?"

"Please, give it to me, fuck my ass like there's no morning..." After those delicious words left Sasuke's mouth, he started to dive into him.

"I'm glad you started to plea. If it were much longer, I wouldn't be able to hold myself anymore," huskily said Madara and kissed that filthy mouth. He picked up a rhythm and started to fuck Sasuke hard. He was awarded with moans and yelps that left the pale throat. He resisted the urge to bite him there. Instead he let his thumb wander on his ribs, where was a red bruise already, after he bit him there earlier today. The other hand touched the younger one's cock. He pressed hard against the bruise, as he simultaneously pumped Sasuke's length, making the pain quickly turn into pleasure.

With each thrust he hammered his sweet spot. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. His back arched and he spurted his cum between him and his lover. Madara came inside him shortly after that, with a last hard thrust and spilled his seed inside him. Sasuke groaned, when he felt something warm in his guts but then moaned in pleasure, even when his uncle pulled off him, still in ecstasy.

"That was great..." Sasuke decided to speak first after a minute of silence filled with heavy breathing.

"...but you didn't have to come inside me."

"Ah sorry, I hadn't done it on purpose," said Madara as he smirked.

"Bastard." Sasuke repaid the smile, left the bed and went to the bathroom.

After Sasuke took a shower, he went back to the warm bed, cuddling to Madara, who pulled Sasuke closer to him and put a velvet blanket over them. Then he kissed him a sensual kiss.

"Sleep, my little. Tomorrow, we have a long way home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Take everything. Leave nothing behind that may have compromise us," said Madara to Sasuke, as they were packing their things in the hotel room.

"Don't worry, I'll leave the lube with our names written on it outside the front doors," mumbled Sasuke, irritated from his uncle's scolding.

"Hey, I heard that," smirked Madara and he smacked Sasuke's ass, earning a playful grin on his nephew's face.

After they have cleaned the room, they headed to the garage, where their car with opaque windows was. At first Madara checked the car up and down, if there weren't any bombs attached to it. When he was finally satisfied with his job, he opened it.

When Sasuke was putting their luggage into the trunk, a sudden realisation hit his mind – he is leaving. He is really leaving. And he didn't even say goodbye to anyone. In his mind weren't people like Sakura Haruno, his classmate that had a crush on him, since he could remember. That wasn't the problem actually – Sasuke time to time in his vanity felt good, when he saw a bunch of beautiful girls reddening their cheeks, when he was near. Who wouldn't?

What made him angry was the fact that someone could be so obsessed with him just because of the way he looks, not looking pass the book cover. Sakura Haruno was one of those people. She never asked about his views on things or what he wanted to achieve. Only wanting to have him as a boyfriend to triumph over the other girls. And that fact made Sasuke despite her.

Then there was a group of people, who he knew only for a short time like Suigetsu. Yeah, with that fish boy, he experienced many funny and dangerous situations at the same time.

No, in his mind he had only the one person, who he'd risk to meet. It was Hatake Kakashi. He first met him, when he was assigned by the school to look after their class as a teacher. The man later became Sasuke's personal trainer in martial arts, before things went down... He was his guidance in Konoha. Furthermore, he had always been there for him, if he needed his help.

'I should have met him to say at least a goodbye', thought Sasuke.

Of course, the situation he was in, made it nonetheless hard. They were trying to leave the state as soon as possible. Having a detour would surely thwart that. Moreover, trying to sneak behind his caring lover's back to meet his ex-teacher, would be extremely difficult. But it wasn't an excuse, he could have done it, if he tried really hard. But maybe he just shouldn't care anymore. Or maybe Kakashi himself didn't care. He would continue in his is thinking but his uncle's words made him snap out of the deep thoughts.

"We'll drive a few kilometres East of the city to an old road and then we'll get on something safer than a car."

"God, I can't even guess, what unnecessary thing it's going to be now. Hey!" yelped Sasuke, when he received another smack to his ass from his uncle.

-.-...-...-...-...-

"A motherfucking train?!" exclaimed shocked Sasuke, when he got out of the car.

"Watch your fucking language, boy." Sasuke turned his head to the way, where the amused voice came from. It belonged to no one else than Kisame. One of Madara's men, who stayed with him, even though his lover disbanded his organisation long time ago. He was a heavy smoker and as a result, his skin turned to a gray colour. Because of that, he looked like a fish. Sasuke knew him before and took quite a liking to the man. He was loyal to his boss, which Sasuke appreciated.

"Hi, Kisame," said Sasuke.

'What was it with the Uchihas being the best friends with fishes?!' Sasuke mentally pondered.

"Good afternoon to you both. Have you managed everything that was needed to be done?" Kisame asked politely. He had always a respect for his boss and after the tournament also for the boss's young nephew. Moreover, he knew Madara was irritated, when someone didn't greet him properly.

"Yes and much more," replied Sasuke with a mischievous smile on his face. Kisame dared to roll his eyes. As Madara's henchmen he knew, what was their relationship about. And he needed time to process the idea of an older man banging a teen, while there was incest involved.

"I've these always at hand," whispered Madara to himself, stroking the train's door panel. He was smiling like a child that was given a new toy.

"Just answer me one thing. How were you able to smuggle the whole train to this place?" asked Sasuke, still bewildered.

"This railway I used to get here, is so old that it's no longer used or guarded by the country nowadays. I actually got really lucky that the rails weren't damaged. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"Hnng, I hope the rest of them aren't either," mumbled Sasuke.

"Yeah, me too. This girl is quiet but I still drove only at night. We can get away from here as stealthy as we can with a train," said Kisame.

"So we just need to wait for the night to come," Sasuke thought out loud.

"Exactly," replied the gray-skinned man.

"Will you handle the way there without sleeping?" asked Madara, who finally got his eyes off the train.

"Yes, sir," willingly nodded Kisame.

"Good. Here are the keys from the car." said Madara, as he threw them towards Kisame, who handily caught them.

"Park it inside the train, we can't afford to draw the attention by burning it here because of the smoke."

Sasuke suppressed himself to break into laughter, clearly amused by his uncle's words. He was so rich, it wasn't a problem for him to burn the expensive car on his whim anytime.

"Roger that."

As Kisame did, what he was told, Uchihas went to explore, what it looked inside. It wasn't bad. Actually, it was pretty fabulous. The floor was hidden below the fluffy red carpet that screamed for someone to bury his naked feet in it. In the corner stood a big fridge, if someone was hungry or thirsty. There were roller-blinds on the each window to give them a bit of a privacy. And more importantly, a thing you don't always see in the trains – a large velvet bed.

"Do you know, what's the best thing about this train?" No one had to be a genius at solving riddles to guess, what he was pointing at. Especially, when Sasuke could feel Madara's warm hands at his hips, slowly lifting his shirt.

"Mmh, I bet it has something to do with waiting for the night," Sasuke said huskily.

"It's the time, we are getting to be together in one room." Then he slammed their bodies together and kissed his little lover passionately.

The kiss was put aside in priority, as Madara knelt down a bit and started to grind his large appendage up and down against Sasuke's. The newfound way to please themselves felt heavenly. But it only had a one problem. They were still in their clothes.

"Clothes off," commanded the long haired man. Then he relaxed his arm muscles that kept his lover close to him. They both quickly undressed, eager with lust, not giving a flying fuck, where they leave their clothes.

As they did, Madara suppressed a smile, when he saw his nephew's already hard cock. Then he motioned him to come closer.

When their now naked cocks touched themselves, Sasuke felt a shiver ran down his spine and withdrew a little. Only a mere touch felt that good. Somehow the withdrawal angered the older man, who was also getting hard. He put his hands on the teen's shoulders and dragged him to a wall. Not letting him to have a chance of retreating anymore, as his naked back felt no place to run behind him.

Madara then gently pulled Sasuke's cock to his massive one, earning a hiss of pleasure that came out from the sweet mouth, he just tasted. Then he started massaging them slowly together. It must arouse Sasuke to no end, since he started to tremble.

He decided to pin the younger one against the wall by his strong hips, so he had the support, he needed. After that he strokes became faster and faster. It didn't last longer till pre-cum started leaking from both cocks.

Sasuke noticed that his lover's cock tip was left without a care, due to him giving Sasuke's cock more attention. He decided to put his hand on it and massage it, which was awarded by Uchiha's groan.

"Mmh, would you like to... try something different?" said Madara, as the pleasure of his nephew's latest activity sent an idea into his brain.

"What different?" panted out Sasuke. He eased his hip muscles and let the short haired Uchiha slowly fall on his butt. Madara then went to retrieve his shirt he tossed on the floor and with it he expertly and more importantly – quickly - tied his little lover's hands behind the boy, who couldn't think straight now.

'Is that it?' the teen wondered in confusion. As if Madara had heard his mind, he said: "Not quite, it'll only make it ten times hotter." He then added the reason of it all.

"Suck me out," said Madara roughly. Sasuke's eyes widened. He had never done it before. And with Madara's length, he felt a bit scared. It must have been visible in his eyes, since his uncle started cooing him.

"Don't worry, I'll train you." Oh yeah, he will train him in a way he never imagined. After these words he positioned himself to be on the same level as his young lover's mouth.

"Easy, easy, just take in the tip and ease your throat muscles." Sasuke felt dizzy, when he took closer a look at his uncle's cock. It was so thick and the tip so massive and pulsing with need... He felt more saliva in his mouth, as Madara moved his dick to it.

Suddenly, a pleasure overcame Sasuke's mind and he opened his mouth to swallow the big tip. Then he tasted his uncle's pre-cum for the first time. The combination of saltiness and a musky scent sent his hormones on rampage.

They both had driven a long way in the car today and didn't notice, what the time was. So they were unprepared, when the train started to move, sending Madara towards Sasuke. His cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat.

The older Uchiha became really worried and looked down to see, if the younger one was alright. What made him surprised was the fact that Sasuke started sucking him off like nothing had happened.

'He doesn't have a gag reflex. God, that boy is a natural cock-sucker,' Madara made an amusing comment in his mind and started to move in and out.

"Graze your tongue more against – yeah, that's it," panted Madara, as he felt getting closer to release. And it didn't last long till he did so. He moved his cock, so the tip was in Sasuke's mouth and came inside on his tongue because Sasuke could now taste everything he poured into him.

"Drink," commanded Madara. Sasuke moaned and obediently complied, his head spinning with need.

" That's it... Now, to return the favour..." Madara kneeled before Sasuke's cock.

Oh, how Sasuke wished to feel his hands on his lover's head, as he'd pull his mouth closer to his throbbing dick. But the restrainment didn't allow him to do so. Then he finally got the idea behind it – he felt in control. And he fucking liked it.

Madara put only the tip into his mouth and breathed a warm air from his lungs on it. It was leaking pre-cum so badly, if he didn't meet release soon, he'd surely gone insane. The warm feeling send Sasuke over the top and he came in his more experienced lover's mouth. And Madara also drank it all.

Then satisfied, they both lay in the safety of the soft bed, panting hard and expecting the dreams as sweet as their lovemaking to embrace them. Well, at least one of them.

"Hey... hey..."

"Hmm?"

"My hands."

"What? I thought you're going to sleep tied up."

"..."

"..."

"Fried tofu."

-.-...-...-...-...-

That night Sasuke couldn't sleep. Thinking of what was and what will be, he suddenly noticed, he could heard Madara breathing slowly and silently. Then he suddenly felt the urge to turn around to see his chosen one. His long hair was blocking the view of a half of his handsome face, clothing it to the black veil. But the other one was displayed naked to Sasuke's eyes. And from what he had seen, Madara was wearing a satisfied smile. Him feeling happy made Sasuke feel less burdened. They were safe. He must have woke up just after his lover has drifted to a deep sleep.

With a sigh he creeped out the plushy train bed carefully, not to wake up his uncle and headed to grasp for a breath of fresh air outside the cabin. He put on some of his clothes that lay on the floor. Then soundlessly closing the doors, he just unlocked, behind him.

As he stepped to the platform, which linked the two cabins together. The sharp wind muffled his hair. Now he needed a cool head. Even if he didn't want to admit it openly, today has been a really tiring day for him. Leaving behind half of life is hard for anyone. What he didn't know, it'll get just a little harder.

The night sky was clear. He wanted to look up, to see all the stars. And when he did, a dark figure blocked his view. It stood still at the top of the second cabin, not even frazzled by the harsh wind that was whipping the fast train. Sasuke's pupils widened. He knew he must have made new enemies because of his actions at the tournament. He didn't expect them to find him here. Madara had arranged for them a discreet departure from Konoha. At least he though he did. There was a null chance to react, if the assassin attacked him.

"Sasuke..." the dark figure spoke. His heart stopped a beat. He recognised this voice.

"Kakashi?!" Sasuke exclaimed, stepping back a few steps to give the other man a space to jump to the platform.

"Shh, not so loud," whispered Kakashi as he swiftly left the top of the cabin and joined Sasuke. He was really glad for the noisy wind, so the words they spoke were easily lost in the night.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke carefully from his head to the feet. His naturally messy hair was even more so because of the wind. The moonlight reflected in his pale skin giving almost a shiny aura. One could also note that his body must be really something by the curve of it. In his own way, he looked beautiful and wild at the same time.

Sasuke wanted to ask him, why he was here. But the question never formed in his throat. He knew the exact reason. And it pained a part of him that was fed by the memories of his days in Konoha.

"I just wanted you to reconsider everything one last time," Kakashi proposed with a tormented look on his face that Sasuke could recognise even if the mask covered nearly everything.

"I have already decided. There is nothing that will change my mind."

And then there was a long silent moment between them. No one dared to utter a word until...

"If you come across any problem, I own a small house by the sea in the southwest." Sasuke couldn't suppress a surprise in his facial expression. Since when did Kakashi have a house there? Would this man be so dedicated to watch over him, despite living in a different state? His questions were quickly put aside, when his ex-teacher draw a hand into his pocket. Sasuke's muscles stiffened, preparing to defend himself at every moment but only in vain. Kakashi withdrew a simple note.

"Here. I'll leave you a note how you can -"

"No." He was quickly interrupted by a startled Uchiha. Sasuke knew he must have had at the moment a deer look in his eyes. After what happened at the tournament, he was familiar with the fact that he was very jumpy and felt really stupid because of it. Kakashi gave him a concerning look, when he noticed his body was trembling in a way that surely wasn't caused by the chilly Autumn night.

And Sasuke hated it. He knew his ex-mentor probably wished only good to him, otherwise he'd have attacked him right away. But he hated, when people were worried about him. As a loner, he had always taken care about his problems, never sharing any of the weight on someone else's shoulders. It was the very idea of him, sharing his personal problems with others that put him into discomfort.

"What I meant was, the notes can be easily found and read by someone else than me. And I'd not like to explain my lover, why I've got a note with an address different from our own in my pocket," Sasuke added quickly to break the awkward situation between the two.

Kakashi nodded understandingly. Then he gave him complicated instructions about how he can get there from the capital.

"I know you are a smart boy, you can remember that even without a note and...," Kakashi paused as if picking up a courage to say something.

"...this may be the last time I ever see you." Yes, the possibility came across Sasuke's mind many times, when he toyed with the idea of leaving Konoha. It seemed very vague and distant back then and yet... now he stood in a train leaving to another state.

"I just wanted to say..."

"Don't speak. I know." Sasuke replied, not giving Kakashi a chance to finish his sentence as he stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. Kakashi didn't know, whether it was because of a cold wind that kept flicking his body or something else but he felt a warmth pouring into his body, when Sasuke's touched him. And he pulled his arms around his little student. Savouring the moment, he wished never ended. But he knew it wasn't possible.

Sasuke then withdrew and Kakashi knew this was the end. He gave him one last glance and jumped off the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**NileNairu, Rosebunse, JuliaT-chan thanks for the review.**

**Smajli - Maybe someday ;) Děkuji.**

**BelovedShadow - Ah, I'm glad you like it. You're my inspiration when I stalked you nearly 3(?) years :D**

-.-...-...-...-...-

Sasuke slept peacefully for the rest of the night, after his encounter with his ex-teacher. He got his goodbye, he longed for.

If he didn't know him better, he'd be mortified, when Kakashi did the salto backwards to get off the moving train. But he knew, his already ex-teacher made the jump and was alright. It was he, who taught him the art of parkour that came really handy in Konoha. Performing one jump wouldn't be a problem for him at all.

When Kakashi left, Sasuke returned to the cabin silently, not to wake up his uncle, who was in a deep slumber. He stripped and tried to put his clothes at the same position on the floor, as they were before he took them. Just in case, so Madara wouldn't suspect anything in the morning. After he did it, he carefully crept into bed and hugged his lover.

Madara woke up first, well-rested. He wasn't adjusted to sleeping for too long but today was some sort of an exception. Last days have been really demanding for him. They were hiding and he pledged himself to protect Sasuke from any harm that might came to him. Even from himself. He needed the boy to trust him, so he would leave Konoha with him.

Now, he had his faithful Kisame with him, who would pay attention to anything suspicious. So, he didn't notice the silver-haired man sneaking into the train like he normally would. Moreover, when he saw the train, after a few hours of driving the car, he said to himself that he could finally drop off his wariness and relax. Sasuke's mouth helped him with that a lot.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Madara, lightly stroking his lover's cheek and carefully, not to wake him up.

Sasuke on the other hand hated mornings. Even a mere thought of waking up early made him grumpy for the rest of the day. After training and being with him for a couple of weeks, Madara knew this vice. And he was eager to find out, if there existed a way how to wake up his little lover and to avoid his petulant words afterwards.

He slided his hand under the blanket to touch his beloved's back. His skin there was soft and warm against his hand. It made his heart pump harder. Then he decided to stroke his back.

They were far away from Konoha now and definitely left the state. Just a little and they'll be at their new home together. He chuckled at the thought. He got Sasuke's trust to begin a new life with him. And that new life would be something Madara will enjoy so much...

When he didn't recognise any disrupt in Sasuke's sleepy face, he circled his hands lower and lower. Then his fingers met the entrance of his nephew. Madara's smile grew wider.

There was not a time to look for a lube. Struggling with a self-control he withdrew his hand and put it in his mount. He would love nothing more than to stick his long hard cock all the way into the tight opening without a preparation but he would save that for later. He also hoped Sasuke wouldn't panic like he did in the hotel back in Konoha. But a surprise move could arrange that he won't be apt to do anything...

He smeared his saliva on his fingers. Then he positioned his hands before the boy's entrance again. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought. With one swift move his middle finger entered Sasuke's ass and then Madara started to mercilessly fuck him with it hard.

That finally woke up Sasuke, who surely wasn't in a bliss like his uncle, who just added the second finger but didn't slow the rhythm. A yelp left his throat.

At first, he didn't know, what was going around, so he tried in panic to turn over but Madara stopped him from doing so. He turned his little lover on his back and sat on top of his body so he would prevent him from moving. Then he gripped his hands with his free one and pinned them above Sasuke's head.

"I can see my fuck toy has woken up. Good, I wouldn't like to fuck a lifeless body," said Madara roughly and added the third finger.

"Heh, you impatient big fucker..." said Sasuke, when he recognised the deep voice that belonged to his uncle and moaned as hit prostate was hit. Hard.

Madara was pleased with his reaction. The panic state he was in at first wore off. He seemed to finally relax and give in.

"Oh, and you are going to get something big in your mouth right now..." Madara's hand left his butt and grasped the younger Uchiha's black hair. Sasuke yelped, his hands still in his uncle's dead grip. Then he lifted him, denying himself a pleasure to be too hard with the boy, he actually needed him to walk from the train on his own.

"...or you'll decide not to and I can tell it's going to be really painful." He positioned Sasuke's head before his cock.

Sasuke smiled mischievously. The anger he felt, when his uncle decided to sodomise him had faded, as the rough pleasure filled his body. He opened his mouth and let Madara slam his hard cock into his mouth.

The muskiness of it filled Sasuke's taste buds, as he started to craze his tongue against the hard appendage. His own cock was also getting pretty hard from the situation he was put into.

"Enough," commanded Madara, when he felt that there was enough saliva to penetrate his dear nephew and moved Sasuke's head away from his cock, while holding his hair.

After the cock left his mouth, he woke up from the drunkenness of it that filled his just awaken mind and body with pleasure because he came to the painful realisation of what is his uncle going to do with his cock. "Wait! Without a lube it'll hurt like a bitch!" exclaimed Sasuke with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, I can make it not hurt..." cooingly said Madara and then mockingly added: '...much,' only in his mind, not saying it out loud.

Sasuke who missed the unspoken word, positioned himself on his hands and knees, believing in the older Uchiha, his face flushed and blushing.

"You don't even know how fuckable you look right now," said huskily Madara and thrusted his cock into Sasuke's ass before he could reply anything. The only thing that left his throat were long moans of pleasure that contrasted with his uncle's hard grunts, as he forced some of his nine inches into his little nephew.

At first he was careful, not to tear his flesh, mainly after not so gentle preparation. He set a slow rhythm that Sasuke in his doubts about him not applying a lube, clearly approved of with hummings between the thrusts. After a few minutes Madara started to dive into him faster and he was awarded for doing so with hectic yelps that left Sasuke's throat.

He was pushing him hard. The newfound feeling of being penetrated without a proper oilment must have been hard for him. Every move the long shaft inflicted upon him felt at least ten times more sensitive than with the lube. Painful also. And Madara knew it. He wanted to test his lover how far he could go and then push him a little bit further.

After a few minutes of penetrating him his way, Sasuke started to lose his calm. His moans turned into yelps and yelps into screams. His always pale skin had a pinkish tone now. Then his fingers dug into the bed, his body giving away the pressure it felt. The moment he screamed his name in pain, Madara knew, he has reached his limit.

'What a shame.' His little nephew didn't last as long as he needed to cum. 'But still... what a little masochist,' Madara thought, when he saw the hardness of his lover's dick. Then he pulled out of him, his cock missing the warmth of the body beneath him.

Sasuke's muscles eased, slightly glad, when the pain wore off. He couldn't possibly know that he won't be able to relax much longer.

Suddenly, his uncle grabbed both his legs and lifted his butt up in the air. Before Sasuke could ponder, why he did it, he spat into his hole.

He felt humiliated. During his wild days in Konoha he has established in his head that being spat on was an insult. No one, who did that or even just tried to do so would get away with it. He always made sure of it. But this was something different. Now, he deliberately let someone do it to him. Moreover, it was done in such a lewd way... With his uncle's mouth. And it was much worse because his cock stiffened at a mere thought of it. He couldn't keep a cool head.

There were not so different thoughts running through Madara's head. He needed to apply more saliva inside because there was nearly none left on his cock, which made the penetration so painful. As he had spitted there over and over again, Sasuke's cheek reddened even more. He noticed that and had sometimes missed on purpose, so that the spits would land on his ass-cheeks or back just to embarrass him even more. And Sasuke was well aware of that.

The very idea of what was the long haired man doing to him has sent him over the top. Feeling the sweet release near, he draw his hand to stroke his cock. After not so many strokes, he spilled his seed onto the palm of his hand.

Madara took a delight in the humiliation he set upon his nephew and his cock twitched at that thought. He let the teen's legs go and slammed his hard appendage into him again. It didn't take long and he thrusted a little deeper than usual and came inside with a long groan.

Then Madara wrapped his hands around him and they collapsed in each other's arms, breathing heavily, still in bliss.

Sasuke as much as he wasn't fan of it, he didn't dare to utter a single word now against the place, where his uncle decided to release himself in. Mainly, because he felt so degraded after what just happened. And also, his vain lover didn't really often pay attention to his wish about not coming inside... When the sweetness of their lovemaking had driven off, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Good morning, love."

"More like a good day, darling," smiled Madara and leaned down to give him a peck on the lips.

"What made you...?"

"I just couldn't resist... plus this is the only way for me to overcome your 'morning mood'."

"You bastard... but I can't say I didn't like it," Sasuke smiled back.

"When we're at it, you really liked the things we did yesterday, didn't you?"

"It has been remarkable... Although I must admit, I almost felt like those old geezers groping people in trains," replied Sasuke, the memory of their bare cocks touching each other was still fresh. Madara laughed, his nephew wasn't really far away from the truth. He was rubbing against him in train after all.

In this case, the saying: 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' was correct, as Sasuke seemed to have kinks like his uncle does. And Madara took an interest in it. He was eager to find out what more did his nephew hiding inside him.

"You know what groping means? Such a naughty boy, I must punish you later."

"Like when you beat me, when we were training together?" accusingly said Sasuke, he could still remember the painful training.

"Well, not exactly..." Madara didn't finish the sentence, as he was disrupted in his thoughts because the train suddenly stopped.

"It looks like we have arrived," said Sasuke with anticipation. Both of them went to take up their clothes from the floor to dress up.

When Sasuke stepped out of the cabin he saw he was in a huge building that resembled a hangar.

"I have built this complex just for this girl here," explained smiling Madara and started to stroke the train's door panel again.

Before the vain part of Sasuke's mind started to be jealous of his partner nearly making love to "that girl", he decided to look into the cab.

There he found out that Kisame was sleeping. It was a weight off Sasuke's heart.

'So that's why he didn't see Kakashi at night,' thought relieved Sasuke. He knew Kisame would usually keep his mouth shut, if he told him to. But something as serious as having seen a guy sneaking into the train, when his boss was sleeping, wasn't the type of information one could keep secret. Plus, Madara was definitely above Sasuke in Kisame's authority ladder in his mind.

"I guess, the auto-pilot installed in the train came handy after all," Madara sighed, as he saw the drooling Kisame. If he was still his rightful employee, he would probably verify if the gray-skinned man was still a good swimmer as he claim he was. But with his legs in a block of concrete.

That would have been, if he hadn't disbanded his group a long time ago. Kisame just stayed with him out of sheer loyalty. And he has proven himself to be apt many times. So Madara was quite lenient with him.

"Let's go and leave him... I think he didn't have such a sweet night as we had."

-.-...-...-...-...-

She was scared. To open them or not? That was the question she asked herself. The knocking didn't stop.

She was playing with her toys for so long, she hadn't realised it was late. Then she heard someone yelling something behind the closed doors.

Only one thing came to her mind: her father came from the bar drunk again. She didn't think of anything else. It was all she has ever known.

"Sweetie, listen..." Her mother came from the kitchen. The knocking was louder.

"Hide yourself under the table and don't peek out," said her mother with a trembling voice.

From under the table she could hear her mother taking uneasy steps towards the doors. To take it now or to let him break open the doors and take it anyway? She didn't have a choice.

It was obvious. He was angry. The next thing she heard were her mother's cries. She hated him for this.

After a few minutes they were heard no longer. He stepped inside the room, under the table she could see his legs. Then they moved towards her. It was done, he had seen her.

He grasped her by the fair hair. Then he yanked her out from her hiding place. He held his fist in the air and then...

Someone knocked on the doors.

At first she didn't answer. She had just woken up from a nightmare. A memory, to be precise.

"Tsunade, it's me."

"Ah, come in Gai." The doors opened and the thick eyebrows guy entered her office.

"Are you ok? I can come later..." said Gai with a concerned look as he noticed her watery eyes and blank facial expression.

"No, no. Besides, I want to speak with you," replied Tsunade, her composure quickly returning. Gai sat on the cosy-looking chair before Tsunade's table.

"It is about Kakashi and Sasuke, isn't it?" asked Gai.

"Yes, I know they're close. What Sasuke decided to do must have been hard for him."

"Yup, he really cares about the boy. When I first saw them training together, I thought they were like brothers."

"Hehe, I think I can imagine that. The man he left with had a very similar relationship. Madara and his brother Izuna," Tsunade genuinely smiled. It threw Gai off.

"Why are you smiling? You're talking about the man who killed your father like a coward!" exclaimed the black haired man.

"Gai, how long have we known each other?" Tsunade asked calmly.

"Since we're both eighteen," answered Gai with a confused look.

"It has been twelve years since we first met... I think I can trust you..." muttered Tsunade. Gai understood the situation and gave her inquiring and encouraging look.

"It all started when my grandparents decided to marry my mother to the young heir of one of our kin clans – Hashirama Senjuu..."

"Arranged marriage," gasped Gai.

"Yes, something like that still existed back then," replied Tsunade and waved her hand to silence the man's questions.

"But it wasn't a happy marriage. Hashirama might be your idol when it comes down to fighting but in private, he was a cruel man. Every now and again he liked to drink. Combine those two together and nothing good will come out of that. Let's just say, he loved his bonsais more than her. And when I came to the world, it didn't change."

"Tsunade..." Gai was mortified, hearing something like that about the man he admired for the past twenty-two years was one story but to hear it from his friend's mouth was another. What hell must she had gone through?

"It went like that for another eight years and then the tournament took place. Madara Uchiha challenged Hashirama Senjuu for the belt that belonged only to the best fighter in the world."

Gai didn't want to interrupt her now, but he knew the story behind that fight very well. Hashirama was not fighting at one hundred per cent. The legendary Senjuu stamina he was famous for was not there. He was sweating and breathing hard after just a few minutes of battling. It was certain he had been poisoned. Everyone assumed Madara was so scared of meeting him in a battle, he poisoned him, so he could win because otherwise he wouldn't. But no one dared to interrupt the battle of the decade. After it was all over, the belt was not given to Madara and it has been passed over to Danzou as Hashirama's younger brother, who was watching the fight inside the pavilion.

"I don't care if Madara back then cheated or not. The only thing I felt was relief when he ripped a still-beating heart out of his chest..." Tsunade stopped speaking for a moment but then she continued: "A few days after that incident, my mother committed suicide... I think, a first she felt relieved as I was when he died. But then she maybe came to the conclusion that without her husband's protection, his enemies will want to kill her and maybe even something worse and she didn't want another eight or more years of suffering. Or maybe she was like one of those wives that keep returning to their abusive husbands... I don't know.

After she died, Danzou, being only 18 back then, took me under his wings. He fed me, trained me but he was like his older brother. The same to be accurate. As I grew up physically, I also grew up to mentally hate him as well as my mother for not being stronger back then. If she had been, I wouldn't have ended with Danzou.

He wanted me to re-establish the Senjuu clan's position as the best in fighting but I had enough. I didn't follow the path he wanted me to. I wanted to walk on the path of peace. Giving up on fighting, I founded this school we're in, to help kids learn how to fight for themselves and to stand on one's own feet." Then she stopped talking.

"God... I didn't know..." said Gai and leaned to take Tsunade's hands into his. He looked into her eyes and what he had seen surprised him. Determination and strength.

"If something bad happened to Danzou, I would feel nothing," she added.

Gai's pupils widened. He opened his mouth but didn't say anything.

"What is it Gai?" asked Tsunade worryingly when Gai tightened his grip around her hands.

"I don't think Kakashi would kill me, if I told you this, after what you've just said..." he gulped. He was going to tell her the very thing his best friend had forbade him to tell her.

"Sasuke Uchiha killed Danzou."


End file.
